monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/5/25 Maintenance Notes
Maintenance Schedule * 5/25 (Thu) 07:10 ~ 09:30 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New Astromon Added * Shinobi(5★), Onmyoji(5★), Verde (4★), Cocomaru (Light/Dark ★4) ** Onmyoji(5★)can only be acquired by Heroes' Festival ** Verde(4★) can only be acquired by Rebirth Festival ** You may try Shinobi(5★) ,Onmyoji(5★), Verde(4★) as Support Astromons. ▸ Skill Level and Skill Book system added * You many now level up Normal and Active skills using Skill Books on the following Astromon: ** Miho (Fire, Water, Wood, Light, Dark) ** Cocomaru(Fire, Water, Wood, Light, Dark) ** Succubus(Fire, Water, Wood, Light, Dark) ** Yuki(Fire, Water, Wood, Light, Dark) ** Boltwing(Fire, Water, Wood) * When you defeat Legendary Astromon, you can level up the skill by using Skill Book that they drop. * Skill level help page is added in the option ▸ Hero Festival/Rebirth Started, Festival Package added * Hero Fest: Event Period: 5/31(Wed) 12:00 ~ 6/2(Fri) 23:59 (Local Time) ** 5★Astromons(Fire/Water/Wood) summon chance is greatly increased at Special Shop. ** Get 1 Heroic Secret Egg by summoning 5★Astromon at Special Shop during the event. *Limited for 1 time per account* ** Onmyoji(★5), Balrona(★5) and Sanzang(★5) can be summoned during Heroes' Festival only. ** After Heroes' Festival, Shinobi(★5) summon chance will be increased at Special Shop. * Heroes' Festival Package: 5/29(Mon.) 00:00 ~ 5/31(Wed) 11:59 (Local Time) ** Contains 1 Festival Ticket and 100 Astrogems, Festival Ticket can be used for 10+1 summon at Special Shop during Heroes' Festival. ** Festival Package is only for sale before the Heroes' Festival starts. ** Festival Ticket can be used during Heroes' Festival only and will be destroyed automatically after the Festival ends. * Rebirth Festival: 5/31(Wed) 12:00 ~ 6/2(Fri) 23:59 (Local Time) ** Verde(4★) can be summoned by using natural born 4★ Astromon as material * Fusion Summon Recipe: 5/30(Tue) 15:00 ~ 6/7(Wed) 14:59 (UTC+0) ** for 1 time only Verde (Light,Evo.1) + Verde (Light,Evo.1)= Verde (Dark,Evo.1) *Cost: 300,000 Gold* ** for 1 time only Verde (Dark,Evo.1) + Verde (Dark,Evo.1)= Verde(Light,Evo.1) *Cost: 300,000 Gold* ▸ S.Rare Astromon Encounter Rate Increased * ★3 Rare, S.Rare Astromons from Adventure Areas' stats have been increased to 5~10%. ** Phibian(Fire, Water, Wood) ** Shellie(Water) ** Seedler(Wood) ** Monkiki(Fire) ** Cosmo(Light) ** Miho(Fire, Water, Wood) ** Beth (Wood) ** Mandragora(Fire) ▸ Gatito Capture/Fusion Event ended * Capture Event for Gatito will end after the update on 5/25 (Thu.) * Fusion Event for Gatito ends from 5/25(Thu.) 14:59 Skill Book System Details * What is Skill Book System? ** Skill Books are special texts infused with astral energy and written for a specific Astromon. And with the Skill Book, you can level up your Astromon's 3★ or 5★ Skill. * How to use Manage Skills: ** Monsters > Specific Astromon will have Skill tab activated > Tab on the Skill Books to check out your available Skill Books. * Skill Book Requirements (Skill Level-Up) Of the many Astromons, only some are able to increase in Skill Levels. So make sure to check carefully for Astromon's conditions! ** Material: Skill Book ** Astromon's Grade: 5★ or higher ** Elements & level : None ** Evolution: Evo. 1~3 Astromons ** Effects: Random skill of 3★ or 5★ skill will be increased ** Skill Level: Affected only on the specific Astromons with Skills is activated. (Can't be used of Max. skill level is at lvl.5). ** Level-Up Cost: Different cost applies for each Astromon's ★ * Through Astromon's Skill management, you may check out more details about Monster's Skills. Skill's Max Level may vary depending on Astromon * Astromons which are unavailable to use Skill Books will be updated soon. * How to get Skill Books You can get Skill Books in the result page from Story Regions, or obtain them by defeating Legendary Astromons. ** Result Page ** Stage Monsters in the Region ** Skill Books can be bought at Crystal Shop (Currently, the item is on the list of products, but actual purchase can be done in later update) * How to use Skill Book ** Monsters > Skills > Up Skill > After tapping Level Up, Skill Book will disappear and 3★ or 5★ Skill will be randomly increased. Skill Book System is still a content under test and will be updated based on players' opinion, so please share us your ideas and opinions. Improvements * Skill Renamed: SP Siphon -> Morale Boost (Fire Valkyrie & Jinn). Effect does not change. * On Monsters > Manage section, "Recent" will be added and it will sort the gems in order that player obtained. Also, ▲/▼ is added so you can check your gems up & down. * Skill Pop-up was added so players can distinguish Normal/Active Skill, and Skill level is labeled on them. Also, Lv.1 through Lv.6 is labeled on LEADER SKILL depending on Variant Rate * New icon will be added on left bottom of airship, and you can now check the progress of Daily Log-in Fixed Issues * If you have 199 Jewels and receive another Jewel after a stage, the error that is not shown in the combat results window will be fixed. (Please be advised that this was the only problem with labeling; all rewards have been successfully distributed.) * Chat> If you were the last week's Astromon Champion, champion mark will be shown on Chat and User Info * Receive Notifications image will be changed to Nezz from Pinolo * Server error caused during Rebirth Summon will be fixed * Problem with not labeling the time on the Bingo Icon after midnight will be fixed * Error occurred when evolving an Astromon in your storage will be fixed * Problem with Astromons League record for last week not being able to be deleted will be fixed Source: Official Facebook, Maint Notes Official Facebook, Skill Book System Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes